True Love Waits
by SophssJonas
Summary: Forever is not a word...rather a place where two lovers go when true love takes them there.


Demi's POV. I stared down at the ring on my finger, rubbing it in circular motions, smiling to myself. Joe is so perfect. Wow. I love him so much, his voice ringing in my ears, his touch leaving my skin tingling, his smile making me immediately smile back. He is so sweet, and loving, and gorgeous and kind and everything any girl would want in a guy. Humble, genuine, just ...perfect. And I have him all to myself, his deep brown eyes, his perfectly chiselled face, his toned body, his deep warm voice, his chocolaty brown short hair, his soft lips. It is all mine and no one else's. It is so perfect, having him and all of his humble glory, it could make me break down crying into his chest.

"I love you too Joe." I time he said the three wonderful words "I love you" it made me fall deeper in love with him and adore him more and more because he never said it when he wasn't smiling his perfect smile. Every single moment was priceless.

"So...do you like your ring?" he asked, smiling.

"I love it." I exclaimed.

"Perfect!" He grinned, pulling me onto his lap so I was straddling him. I took my arms and wrapped them round his neck, kissing him deeply. He fell flat, down onto the bed, not breaking away from the kiss. The perfect kiss. This was just how I imagined everything to be. From when I was young, I used to dream of this day, and this is exactly how I planned for it to be. My dreams have all finally come true. I pulled back from the kiss and giggled, running my hand through his hair. I rolled off of him, to my side of the bed and took a deep breath. I let my eyelids fall shut onto my eyes and attempted to fall asleep as I felt Joe stroke my stomach slowly, with his soft caressing hands.

"I can't wait until there's a mini Demi in here..." he whispered into my ear. "Or a little me..." I giggled.

"Me too Joe, me too..." I said thinking about it, I've always wanted kids and to have them with Joe would be, just absolutely amazing. He continued to caress my stomach until I drifted off into a deep sleep with a smile on my face.

-The Next Morning-

I fluttered my eyes open slowly and turned over to face Joe. He was still here, right next to me, with his arms wrapped round my waist. He was snoring softly, and half his face was buried into my pillow. I smiled and poked his nose softly. His eyes opened up slowly.

"Hey beautiful," he said sleepily. "Did you have a good rest?" I giggled and stroked his neck with my fingers.

"Yes, did you?" He yawned softly then smiled.

"Best night ever, knowing that I would wake up to this beautiful girl..." he moved some hair from my face and carefully placed it over my shoulders. I blushed. "You are the sweetest..."He smirked and took the blanket we were under and threw it off the bed. Out of immediate reaction to the coldness of the room, I wrapped my arms around my bare shoulders.

"Joe, now I'm cold..." I pulled me in closer to him and hugged me tighter. "Better?" I nodded and kissed him softly. I closed my eyes and pressed my face into his chest. I felt his fingers stroke my hair lovingly and I pulled away. Joe was smiling in a sleepy way...

"Joe, we have to get up, don't go back to sleep."

"Mmm… who says we have to get up? We don't have anything planned do we?" The house phone rang and I flipped over to pick it up. I grabbed the phone from the holder and read the caller ID "..Apparently Sel wants us to get up ." I said jokingly.

"Ugh" He groaned and shut his eyes again. I looked over at him and shook my head while pressing the green button on the phone. "Hey Sel, what's up?

"Dems, where were you? I was trying to call you all day yesterday!"

I yawned. "Well basically…. Joe proposed to me… And we were out the whole evening at the beach."

"Awh, that's sweet he took you to the bea- OH MY GOSH JOE PROPOSED?"

I giggled, blushing a little. "Yeah."

"How? Where? When? Was it romantic? FILL ME IN!" she asked quickly.

"How did he propose? Well on one knee… it was at the beach yesterday evening and YES." I smiled over at Joe who had gone to sleep again. "I'll give you more details later okay?. Gotta go."

"Ooo… Have fun."

"Okay, bye Sel." I hung up and smiled wider.

"Joe, get up!" I said standing up from the bed with my pillow clutched to my chest.

"Mmm.." He mumbled.

"Joe…" I said with my warning voice. He suddenly opened his eyes and started singing loudly and dramatically.

"If I lay here, if I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world."

"Joe, stop being so corny and get your arse over here." I giggled at his cheesiness.

"Forget what we're told, before we get too old. Show me a garden that's bursting into life" He continued to sing, purposely out of tune. I chucked my pillow at him and walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I turned the knob in the shower, letting the water run, waiting for it to heat up. I turned back to look in the mirror, when Joe appeared behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and laid his head on my shoulder. I love it when he does this.

"Oh so you decided to get up?" I turned my neck awkwardly trying to look back at him. He just smiled. "So, care to join me in the shower Mr. Jonas?"

"I'd love to, future Mrs. Jonas."

Mrs. Demetria Joe Jonas. I love the sound of that.


End file.
